Warmth
by AlexJ23
Summary: You never know how precious something is, until you actually lose it... SasuxSaku / implied NaruxSaku . somehow :3


**Nobody knows how precious something is**

**Until they actually lose it,**

**And when they finally find out**

**It's usually too late for something to be done.**

"_**Take care of him for me…"**_

'_She never told me she loved him…'_

There he was, paralyzed and unable to move a finger; with the most powerful of kunoichi right next to him, he felt like he was going to die, he knew he was going to die…

'_She never told me much actually…'_

Sasuke taught as he felt her cold hands just above his chest, he would normally be tense and try to fight back; but his wounded body just wouldn't listen to his brain, he felt a gentle breeze across his chest as his eyes saw only green flashes of her other hand that was now covering his eyes.

'_Why is the pain going away?'_

He wondered as lazy eyes tried to open and look at the strong but gentle creature next to him…

'_I should be dead.'_

He told himself again as her green chakra lighted palm softly feel from both his eyes and chest, now resting elegantly in her lap; she looked so beautiful, the sunlight was nowhere to be found on her… except for one part, her jade eyes were the only ones lighted by the beautiful warm rays of light.

"I'm really glad you're okay, _my nakama_." He heard her say on a soft voice as he felt silent tears falling from her jade eyes, onto his sculpted chest; she wasn't looking at him, she didn't want to.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said softly as his hands started pulling the smaller kunoichi on top of him, head resting on chest; everything was so beautiful around him, he wanted that moment of serenity to last forever. Her warm head resting on his chest, his arms circled around her; the chirping birds in the trees and the wind blowing gently through the leaves, it would have been wonderful if it could last… but something felt awfully wrong and soon Sasuke found out just what.

"Forgive me…" Sakura forced herself up from his embrace, both hands were now at her mouth as loud coughs came one after the other; each bringing a new amount of blood to the kunoichis mouth, hands, face and clothes…

'_Her beauty is stained in red.'_ Sasuke got up and tried to hold the fragile woman in his arms, as loosely as he could for he feared she would break if her held her too tight; she kept coughing, struggling to breath as blood invaded her mouth, blocking her airwaves.

Suddenly Sasuke realized why she was soo damaged and a hard knot formed in his throat, it was _his fault_; the place where earlier the steel of his sword had made contact with the flesh of her torso was wet and warm, forbidden liquid dripping out along with her life. His throat was dry and for the second time in his life he felt useless, he couldn't do anything for her…

"It's not you fault." She said in a loving manner, sleep already beginning to invade her senses as she let herself fall onto his cool, hard chest; relishing in the calming air that surrounded them, she was starting to fall asleep.

"You healed me but neglected you own health… why?" Sasuke asked as curious as his words could come out… eyes already stained in red tears.

"A doctor must put the patient's health ahead of his own…" she whispered, barely awake and hardly trying to prolong the beautiful moment. "And a true friend must put his friend's life ahead of her own." She finally said, her body becoming colder by the minute; the warmness of her touch fading like the light from her jade eyes.

As red started to mix with crystal, tears poured down Sasuke's flawless features; he felt so utterly useless, he was starting to space out as his mind started a road on memory lane…

"_You know Sasuke-kun… I'm never gonna leave your side. Any time you'll need me, just call and I'll be there." The rosette softly whispered to the young man lying with his head in her lap, he would never admit it but he felt relaxed when he'd stay like that; he was close to falling asleep when the crack of a branch made him jump up with a kunai prepared for any unwanted company._

_He relaxed again when small, soft hands gently pulled him down again; a lullaby caressing his ears as the delicate hands carefully combed his midnight hair. As the cat that brutally woke him from the serene moment left the scene, Sasuke let himself be dragged into the dream world; taking joy in Sakura's beautiful voice, her milky skin gently lighted by one or two rays of sun… but most of all, Sasuke got lost in her emerald green eyes._

"_Ah…" he whispered before sleep overpowered him._

His short spacing was quickly stopped when soft lips made contact with his right cheek, delicate little hands cupping his face as she chastely kissed his lips before her head fell back down on his chest; tears poured faster as he dug his head in the crook of her neck, sobbing slightly as he hugged Sakura's body… craving for her former warmth, her gentles kisses, the soft caresses…

_And the lovely lullaby…_

A/N: Sad right? :3 I don't know what godly force possessed me to write this, but I pretty much like how it came out :D Hope you like it too :3


End file.
